


Too!

by miayamgoceng



Category: Gundala
Genre: F/M, Gundala - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miayamgoceng/pseuds/miayamgoceng
Summary: Sancaka x Awang from GundalaSchool life short imagineSchool AUThey being classmates basically/Excuse the shitty grammar i love u/





	Too!

**Author's Note:**

> I love sancaka but awang loves him more so I'll let him

2 PM is the best time to sleep during a 2 hours straight math lesson. Even the marker is tired and get used up really fast so the class president needed to run from one class to another just to borrow a marker.  
Only one guy is totally awake at this hour. Well, uhm, beside the class president.  
“Bu what if we make a straight line from point H to point O, will that line be 4√3?” The guy raised his hand then look at the teacher begging for answer, when the teacher is even tired of his never ending questions.  
“Probably yes, Sancaka.” The teacher exhaled, “Why don’t you just tried it out yourself? You know, you solved all the problems before I was even done writing your questions”  
“But Awang is still searching for new marker. Should I just wait or would you like it if I write it down on my note?”  
The teacher is about to throw a text book right toward Sancaka's face just before the door was slammed out of nowhere.  
“Here is…” the guy who slammed the door walk in as if he was coming out of Walking Dead movie. Shirt half tucked and hair as messy as you can guess. “The fucking marker.” That guy put the marker on Sancaka’s table and melt down the floor just because the weather was too hot and so does his hair. On his shirt, an embroidered name tag with a little spot of mie ayam sauce made it clear for everyone to know that his name was Awang.  
“You freakin messed up jamet I will put 50 points on your record for sure!” the teacher point out Awang and then walked away just because she felt humiliated by seeing a peak of Awang's muscle under his uniform.  
“What?” Awang stood up, “But I already got 50 points last month!!”  
He yelled out. But the teacher didn’t even bother looking back.  
“You!” Awang grabbed Sancaka’s shirt which was extra clean and obviously smell good. Sancaka sprays expensive eau de perfume he got from a girl from his bimbel last Valentine’s Day.  
“Me what?”  
“Nevermind,” Awang pushed him away and sat back to his chair. “You always make my life a few times harder than it already has”  
Sancaka turn his head to see if Awang is actually mad at him. “But I was just answering questions? What’s the problem?”  
“Questions you asked yourself smart hoe. You made me run through all the science classes JUST to borrow a shitty marker.” He sighed, “Other’s falling asleep why on earth are you even awake?”  
“Sorry, I’m just so excited we finally learn a new chapter after a few months” Sancaka stood up and took the marker. Walking toward the white board and tried to solve the problem his own mind gave him. “School is so boring for me. I don’t get to see new things everyday and have to wait for everyone else to catch up before Bu Guru move on to another chapter.”  
“sMarT jErrK.” And Awang acted as if he was threwing up.  
“It’s just not like you.”  
“Hah? Paan?”  
“Yeah, you show different sides of you every time. Annoying you, jerk you, sassy you, ass hole you—”  
Awang smudged a math text book to Sancaka’s face. He tried to keep his face a cool vibe, but his ears can’t lie that it got red. “shut your shits, Sancaka. I hate it.”  
“I was just explaiiininggg!!!” he pushed the book away.  
“Fuck you,” Awang walked away, covering his ears so Sancaka wouldn’t recognize it.

“too!”

He giggled.

And while the whole class was still sleeping in peace, Awang heard a festive sound of his bumping heart.


End file.
